


Gorillas, Mario Kart, and Constant Heart Attacks

by tragedy_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also credit to my friend for like thinking up basically everything i included in this fic, also hinata is like gray aro in this fic because he doesnt rly understand what romantic love is, and he is close with EVERYONE because i bet hinata loves platonic love like a LOT, and there are also hints of kenhina B))), im all up for gray aro hinata, suga only shows up for a REALLY short time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragedy_child/pseuds/tragedy_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Hinata compares Kageyama to a gorilla, Mario Kart is played, a horror movie is watched, and Kageyama has frequent heart attacks due to Hinata not knowing what personal space is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorillas, Mario Kart, and Constant Heart Attacks

Hinata Shouyou didn't have a clue as to what love was. 

Well, he did know what love was. For example, he loved volleyball, his family, and he most surely loved actually being taller than someone else for once. But romantic love? Now that was something Hinata didn't really pay attention to.

Hinata was obviously a people kind of person. He had this strange kind of ability to attract people of all types, even the ones that wouldn't really seem to like the personality that Hinata had. Take Kenma for example. He was basically the complete opposite of Hinata, but the two were extremely close with each other. The friendship between Kenma and Hinata was different though. Hinata was the kind of person who was very open with his feelings, especially the positive ones. He was also the type to be open with affection, which he showed to Kenma daily through hugs and occasionally even hand holding. It was surprising; Kenma wasn't a person who liked being touched, but he let Hinata hold his hand. It's not like he was complaining though. Hinata really liked showing little signs of affection, because he truly did love his friends a lot. 

It wasn't like Kenma was the only friend Hinata was close to. There were others, like Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Nishinoya to name a few. Hinata was actually kind of afraid to give Yachi any hugs due to her tiny size. He really didn't want to accidentally crush her. Death by hugging would just be terrible. But if he asked, Yachi did sometimes hold Hinata's hand. Like Kenma, Yachi was the type to dislike being touched, but for some reason Hinata was an exception. Needless to say, it made Hinata feel pretty special and that made him incredibly happy. It was the same with Yamaguchi and Nishinoya too. They weren't as timid as Yachi was, but Hinata was just as close to them as he was with Yachi. Meaning he could spontaneously hug them and they wouldn't mind one bit. And like with Kenma and Yachi, Hinata could even hold hands with the two if they allowed it. It was really nice, honestly.

And then there was Kageyama.

Hinata thought that Kageyama was really confusing. Up until recently, he had been completely fine with Hinata hugging him out of the blue and all that. But all of a sudden, it was like he was a completely different person. He refused to come within ten feet of Hinata, and he even seemed to be avoiding him. Of course, Hinata hadn't realized it at first. Not until Suga had mentioned it one day. It was just like any other day, but at the end of volleyball practice, Suga called Hinata over.

"Hey Hinata." Suga had said, right after volleyball practice had ended. "Do you mind staying here for a bit? I just wanted to ask you about something." 

Hinata was quizzical, but he nodded. Was he going to get yelled at or something? He didn't really know how Suga was like when he was angry, and he definitely didn't want to find out all alone. Hinata prepared himself to run if necessary. 

Suga had waited until the others left, with Kageyama leaving last. He hadn't hesitated in leaving; he didn't even glance back at Hinata or anything. 

"So, what'd you wanna ask me about?" Hinata had asked, getting a little anxious.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about Kageyama. Don't you think he's acting a little...weird?" Suga questioned, watching as Kageyama left.

"Huh? Weird? What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed? He's been trying to avoid you for a while now."

"Oh yeah, I thought he was still mad at me because I stole his milk the other day! Isn't that it?" Hinata asked, tilting his head. Why else would Kageyama be avoiding him?

Suga sighed. "Okay, never mind. How about we talk about you instead?"

Hinata pointed to himself. "Me? Why? What do I have to do with Kageyama? I swear I didn't do anything wrong! I just stole his milk! I promise that's all I did!"

Suga smiled. "Calm down, you're not in any trouble. I just wanted to know what your feelings are towards him. That's all."

"My feelings?" Hinata was really puzzled by this point. Why would Suga want to know about his feelings? Especially towards Kageyama?

Suga nodded. "Yes, your feelings. It'll help me figure some things out."

Hinata thought for a moment. "Hm...well...I kinda think he's stupid, but he's my friend, y'know? Actually he's really stupid, but he tosses to me, so he’s a pretty good guy. Wait, don't tell him I said that he’s really stupid though!"

Suga grinned. "I won't, Hinata. Go on."

"Okay...hm...well, I really like him! Even if he can be annoying, I still like him."

"And?"

"And...and I like hugging him and stuff. And holding hands with him would be fun but he never lets me! It's not like I'm gonna do something weird. It's just holding hands. I do it all the time with Kenma, but he never lets me do it with him!" Hinata said, pouting a bit.

Suga nodded for him to continue.

"And....and...sometimes when he lets me hug him, I get that 'gwah!' feeling! Like that feeling when I spike the ball, but ten times better! It's a really nice feeling! It makes me wanna like, kiss him or something!" 

Suga stared at him.

"Huh? What? Is there something on my face?"

Suga shook his head, laughing. 

"Hey! Why're you laughing? What'd I do?"

"Oh my god Hinata. You're in love with Kageyama. It's so obvious-" Suga explained, breaking into a laugh. 

Now it was Hinata's turn to stare at Suga. 

"What? But that's what friends do, right? Friends can want to kiss each other!" Hinata said indignantly.

"Not usually. I'm pretty sure you're in love, Hinata."

Hinata was very, very confused. He hadn't been this confused since Tsukishima called him an “extremely incompetent ignoramus”. Him? In love? And out of all people, with Kageyama?

"I know this might be a lot to take in, but if my assumptions are correct, you should probably try talking to Kageyama. Maybe try confronting him about avoiding you." Suga advised, interrupting Hinata's thoughts.

"But why? Do you know why he's avoiding me?" 

Suga nodded. "I have a pretty good idea about the reason why. Just try talking to him, okay?"

"But what is it? What's the reason?"

"Confront him about it and you'll see. Trust me."

Hinata decided to take Suga's advice. That was yesterday, and so that brought Hinata to today. The day where he would confront Kageyama. 

Throughout volleyball practice, Hinata kept staring at Kageyama. He couldn't exactly help it. Why was he avoiding him? He had only stolen milk from him. What was the big deal about stolen milk? Hinata tried his best not to dwell on it any further, even though it was pretty hard not to.

Once practice ended, everyone got ready to go back home as per usual. Suga was one of the first to leave, along with Daichi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. But before he left, he made sure to give Hinata a thumbs up. Hinata gave him a thumbs up too, giving a confident and bright smile. The others eventually followed suit, with Tanaka leaving second to last. Kageyama was just out the door when Hinata spoke up.

"Hey, Kageyama! Wait up for me, will you?" 

"Walk faster, dumbass." Kageyama answered, not bothering to even look behind him. Huffing in annoyance, Hinata ran to catch up to him. 

The two walked in silence for a little, but it wasn't long before Hinata spoke again.

"So, why are you avoiding me?" Hinata asked, looking up at Kageyama curiously.

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, bewildered.Where the hell did that come from?

"What? It's true, right? You've been avoiding me?" 

Kageyama looked away. "W-Well..."

"So Suga really was right!"

"What? Suga told you? How did he-"

"Hey! Don't change the subject! Why have you been avoiding me?" Hinata repeated, determined to get an answer out of Kageyama.

"...It's nothing." Kageyama mumbled, refusing to look Hinata in the eye. 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry I stole your milk the other day. I didn't know you were gonna be so hung up about it!"

Kageyama shook his head. "It's not about the milk, idiot."

"Huh? Then what is it?"

Kageyama fell silent.

"Hey! C'mon! Tell me! Pleeeease?" Hinata asked, giving Kageyama his best puppy eyes.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata, but quickly looked away once he saw that he was making the dreaded puppy eyes. "I-It's nothing. Like I said."  
Huffing again, Hinata got in front of Kageyama, who was forced to stop.

"I just wanna know why you're avoiding me! So tell me!" Hinata demanded, looking up at Kageyama fiercely. 

Kageyama looked away again. "It's nothing, dumbass! I’m telling the truth...!”

"At least look me in the eye when you're talking to me!" Hinata said, clearly frustrated. Without thinking, Hinata reached up and took Kageyama's face in his hands, forcing him to bend down and look at Hinata. 

Kageyama was surprised. Very surprised. It didn't help that now the two were extremely close.

Hinata glared at Kageyama, still frustrated. But his anger quickly faded once he realized how close they were. His expression slowly changed to a curious one. Kageyama was actually pretty cute now that Hinata could see him up close.

"Hey Kageyama. I have a question for you.” Hinata said, not bothering to move away from the other boy.

“...Go ahead.” Kageyama replied. For some reason, he felt weird. Really weird. Like he was nauseous or something, but last time he checked, he wasn’t sick. So why was he feeling this way?

“Have you ever kissed someone before?" Hinata asked quietly, looking Kageyama in the eyes.

Kageyama stared at Hinata for a few seconds, taken aback. Why was he asking that?

“...No. Why?” 

“Do you want to kiss someone?”

Did he? Kageyama had never really thought about it before. His entire life was volleyball, so he never really took the time to think about things like that. Besides, the thought of kissing someone made him feel...something, especially when it came to Hinata.

“Um...I guess so.”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise. Him? Kiss Hinata? Did he seriously just ask to kiss him? He snapped out of his thoughts once he realized Hinata was waiting for an answer.

“...Yeah. Go ahead.” Kageyama mumbled, suddenly more interested in the ground than what was about to happen.

Hinata didn't need to be told twice. He stood up on his tip-toes, giving Kageyama a soft kiss that didn't last very long but it certainly lasted long enough. Then he pulled back, grinning wide. 

Unfortunately, Kageyama was dead.

Or at least, that’s what it looked like to Hinata. In reality, he was just dazed. Really dazed.

“Um…Kageyama...are you okay?” Hinata frowned. He didn’t understand why he looked so out of it.

Kageyama didn’t answer. The poor thing was a complete mess.

Hinata waved a hand in front of Kageyama’s face. “Kageyama? Seriously, are you okay?”

Kageyama still didn’t answer.

So that’s when Hinata decided to reel back his hand and slap him. Not hard, but definitely not gentle either. What else could Hinata have done to snap him out of it?.

Now that got Kageyama’s attention. 

Kageyama looked down at Hinata, giving him one of his most deadly glares. At this point, Hinata was starting to regret what he had done. And so, he did what most people would do in this situation.

Hinata ran.

He ran as fast as he could, with Kageyama chasing after him, yelling, "HINATA! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Luckily Hinata could outrun Kageyama, or else he would be dead meat. 

"I'M SORRY KAGEYAMA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU SO HARD! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Hinata yelled back, looking over his shoulder. 

Kageyama didn't reply, but he didn't need words since the menacing look on his face already showed how angry he was. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't outrun Kageyama for very long. After all, Hinata was short and had a short stride, whereas Kageyama was tall and had a much longer stride. Soon, Kageyama had caught up and tugged hard on Hinata's shirt, which successfully made him stop. Hinata immediately screamed.

Kageyama turned him around, looking ready to commit murder.

"W-WAIT KAGEYAMA! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Hinata panicked, fear plain as day on his face.

Kageyama stared. "...Anything?"

Hinata nodded furiously. "YEAH! ANYTHING! I PROMISE!"

Kageyama said nothing, narrowing his eyes at Hinata. Then he let go of him, grumbling something that Hinata couldn't hear. Hinata wasn't really paying attention anyways. He was too busy getting over the fact that he just had a close brush with death and made it out alive. 

The two then continued to walk together making small talk, quickly forgetting what had happened only moments earlier. Stuff like that happened all the time, so the two eventually got used to getting over it fast.

“OH! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Hinata said suddenly, looking at Kageyama with an excited expression. "Come to my house! I have something to show you!"

Kageyama looked at Hinata suspiciously. "What? What is it?"

Hinata grinned mischievously. "You'll see if you come!" was all he offered as a response.

Kageyama thought about it for a second, but in the end, his curiosity got the best of him. "Okay. Fine. Lead the way."

"Okay! I'll race you! GO!" Hinata challenged, running as fast as he could without giving Kageyama any warning beforehand whatsoever. 

Kageyama was momentarily stunned, but quickly regained his senses. "HEY! THAT'S CHEATING, YOU ASS!" he yelled, running after Hinata. 

The pair eventually reached Hinata's house, and their little "competition" resulted in a tie. It was impossible to know who had won, since the two seemed to reach Hinata's house at the same exact time.

"I think...I won..." Hinata panted, grinning at Kageyama.

Kageyama was out of breath too, but that didn't mean he was too tired to frown at Hinata. "No you didn't...I did..." 

"No...I did...!"

Kageyama groaned, giving up. He didn't exactly want to stand there all day long arguing with Hinata. Maybe on another day, but not today. He was still curious about what Hinata wanted to show him. "Fine...whatever. Let's just go inside." 

Hinata beamed triumphantly. "Ha...! You accepted defeat! That means I won!" 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to insult Hinata as he followed him inside his house. 

Kageyama had never actually been to Hinata's house before. Even though the two were friends, they never really hung out at each other's houses. Everything was so bright. It wasn't what Kageyama was used to, since his house was made up of darker colors rather than lighter ones. He actually had to squint a little because the walls were so bright. 

"Huh? Kageyama? What're you squinting at?" Hinata asked, looking at Kageyama concernedly.

The dark haired boy shook his head. "Nothing. What were you going to show me?" 

"OH!" Hinata exclaimed loudly. "Thanks for reminding me, Kageyama! I almost forgot!" 

Hinata excitedly ran upstairs into his room, followed by a confused yet intrigued Kageyama. The orange haired boy then turned on his computer, sitting down in his chair while Kageyama stood by. 

"I wanted to show you this animal I found two days ago! It reminded me of you!" Hinata explained, typing "big monkey" into the search bar. "I forget what it's called but...I think this will work!" 

Kageyama looked at the computer, puzzled. What the hell is a monkey, he thought to himself.

"WAIT! HERE IT IS! LOOK! It's called a 'gorilla'!" Hinata said, pointing at the screen. 

Kageyama looked closely, wondering how something like that could look like him. "That looks nothing like me."

"IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU! WAIT LOOK! See, this one looks like you drinking milk angrily-" Hinata paused to point at a picture of a gorilla eating plants. "-And this one looks like you when I served the ball to your head-" Hinata pointed to a gorilla who was clearly angry and beating its chest. "-And this one looks like you when you try to smile!" Hinata finished, pointing to a gorilla who was baring its teeth.

Kageyama wasn't going to lie. He was pretty offended. It made him even more annoyed because he could actually see the resemblance between him and the gorilla. "What the fuck."

"SEE! I told you! Gorillas look exactly like you!" Hinata exclaimed, glancing between the screen and Kageyama in wonder. 

Kageyama was unamused. He reached over Hinata and pressed down on the power key, successfully turning the computer off. 

"Hey! What was that for?" Hinata pouted, looking at Kageyama indignantly. 

"I don't look like one of those big monkeys." Kageyama stated, glaring at Hinata.

Hinata huffed, shrugging. "Fine, fine...whatever you say...Mr. Gorilla Man."

Kageyama stared at Hinata for a few seconds and then turned to leave. 

"WAIT KAGEYAMA, NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Hinata protested, scrambling out of his chair and wrapping himself around Kageyama's ankle. "DON'T LEAVE!"

Kageyama shook his leg hard, trying to throw Hinata off. "Let go, stupid!" 

Hinata tightened his grip on Kageyama. "Noooo! I'm sorry Kageyama! I won't call you that again! I promise!" 

"Just let go of me already-" Kageyama began, but stopped once he saw what kind of face Hinata was making. 

"Pleaaaaase?" Hinata asked, using his puppy eyes to his advantage. "I promise I won't call you a gorilla again!"

"...Okay fine. I'll stay. Just get off of me." Kageyama finally said after a few moments, avoiding Hinata's gaze.

Hinata beamed, letting go. "I knew you would understand eventually!"

Kageyama made a "tch" noise. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." 

"Hm...I wonder what we should do..." Suddenly, Hinata's eyes brightened. "WAIT. I know what we can do!" 

Without any warning, Hinata rushed downstairs. Kageyama instinctively ran after Hinata, trying his best to beat him. The two shoved each other while running down the stairs, stumbling but neither of them actually falling. Unsurprisingly, they both got downstairs at the same time. 

After a few minutes of bickering about who got downstairs first, Hinata finally remembered what he was going to do.

"Kageyama, have you ever played a game called Mario Kart?" Hinata asked, going over to his Wii and putting in said game. Meanwhile, Kageyama took a seat on the couch. 

"No. What's that?" Kageyama answered, scooting over so that Hinata could sit on the couch too.

Hinata handed Kageyama a controller. "Well, Kenma and I have played it a BUNCH of times! It's a racing game. Just do the same thing as when we race! Try to beat me!" 

"Okay. How do I use this...thing?" Kageyama pointed to the controller. 

"Have you ever even played a video game before?"

Kageyama said nothing, looking at Hinata confusedly. 

Hinata shrugged. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually!"

Kageyama frowned. "But I don't know what to do-"

Hinata quickly interrupted him. "I CALL MARIO!"

Kageyama watched as Hinata chose a character called "Mario". Kageyama wondered what kind of name "Mario" was. He didn't realize it was his turn to pick a character until Hinata started poking his shoulder incessantly.

"C'mon Kageyama! It's your turn to pick!" Hinata said impatiently, continuing to poke the other boy.

Kageyama swatted Hinata's hand away. "Um...who do I choose?" 

Hinata looked at the screen, trying to figure out which character Kageyama should pick. "Hm...choose her!" he said, pointing at Princess Peach.

Although Kageyama was a little skeptical, he did as Hinata said and picked Princess Peach.

Hinata grinned. "Good choice! Now it's time to choose which track to play."

"Track? What's that?"

"Oh, you'll see..." Hinata said mischievously. Kageyama wasn't sure that he liked the tone of Hinata's voice.

The dark haired boy watched as Hinata chose something called "Rainbow Road". Kageyama vaguely wondered how a road could be a rainbow. 

"Okay! Get ready!" Hinata said, grinning at Kageyama.

"What? I don't even know what to do, stupid-" Kageyama began, but was cut off by the starting noise. All of a sudden, each character started to move, which did nothing but bemuse Kageyama.

"You're so stupid, Kageyama! Just watch what I'm doing and you'll get the hang of it!" Hinata said, his eyes glued to the screen. 

Even though he didn't really want to, Kageyama did as he was told and watched Hinata play the game. Fortunately, Kageyama learned quickly and soon he was able to at least move around pretty well. It was a shame that he kept falling off the road, though. 

Having practiced many times with Kenma before, Hinata was understandably in first place while Kageyama was having quite the difficult time. He was in last place, and the fact that he was in dead last just made him plain angry. At one point, Kageyama started to curse uncontrollably (much to Hinata's amusement), and somehow he managed to move up a couple of places. 

"YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT, HINATA!? I'M NOT IN LAST PLACE ANYMORE!" Kageyama said triumphantly, right before he fell off the road for about the millionth time that day. 

That was the moment where the two boys completely lost it. While Hinata began to have a severe laughing fit, where he fell off the couch from laughing too hard, Kageyama threw down the controller and yelled at the screen, saying that the game was "rigged". Then he started to yell at Hinata for laughing so much, which did nothing but make Hinata laugh even harder. Giving up, Kageyama simply sat on the couch silently, angrily watching Hinata have his uncontrollable laughing fit.

After about five minutes, Hinata sat up, tears streaming down his face from laughing so much. 

"K-Kageyama...that was so f-funny..." he said, unable to restrain himself from snickering a bit.

Kageyama said nothing, but he did make a disgruntled noise and looked away from Hinata. 

"Oh c'mon Kageyama...it's just a game!" Hinata said, poking Kageyama's leg in an attempt to get him to respond. 

Kageyama remained silent, refusing to pay Hinata any attention even when he started to poke his leg ceaselessly.

Hinata stopped poking Kageyama, realizing that he wouldn't get anywhere. The two were silent, with Kageyama being bitter and Hinata thinking about what he should do next. 

"Hm...I wonder if you're ticklish?" Hinata wondered aloud, breaking the silence.

Kageyama quickly looked at Hinata, alarmed. "Hinata, don't you dare-"

But it was too late. All it took was for Hinata to see Kageyama's frightened look and he sprang into action. Hinata tackled the other boy, tickling his sides. At first, Kageyama refused to laugh, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. But it eventually proved too much to bear. Kageyama burst out laughing, writhing under Hinata, who, at the sound of Kageyama's laughter, stopped tickling.

After his laughter died down, Kageyama looked up at Hinata, wondering why the hell he looked so surprised.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kageyama asked, sounding slightly offended.

"You don't actually sound like an old man when you laugh!" Hinata answered, amazed at this revelation.

"What the fuck. Of course I don't laugh like an old man."

"I always imagined that your laugh would sound like an old man's. You just seem like the type of person to have that kind of laugh!" 

"You're so stupid-"

"Your laugh is actually really, really nice!" Hinata quickly interrupted, smiling warmly.

Kageyama choked a little, his cheeks heating up. Out of all the things Hinata could've said, Kageyama definitely didn't expect him to say that. Also, now that Kageyama thought about it, the two were pretty close to each other. Realizing that didn't help matters at all.

"Huh? Kageyama? Are you okay? You're all red. Do you have a fever or something?" Hinata asked, genuinely concerned for the other boy's well-being. Without thinking, he leaned down and placed his hand on Kageyama's forehead to check his temperature. 

Kageyama was overwhelmed to begin with, but now he was completely unable to function. His heart was beating so loudly that even Hinata could probably hear it. He desperately wanted to tell Hinata to get the hell off of him already, but the words just couldn't come out. Kageyama was pretty much stuck.

Hinata whistled. "Huh, you really are hot!"

And that was how Kageyama remembered how to talk again. 

"D-DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT, STUPID!" Kageyama said loudly, flustered. He quickly shoved Hinata off of him, who landed on the floor with a thud.

"OW...what'd I do!?" Hinata asked indignantly, cradling the arm that he fell on when Kageyama so rudely pushed him. 

Kageyama looked at him angrily, still flustered. "You know exactly what you did, dumbass!"

"I do?"

"Yeah! Don’t you remember what you just said?!”

Hinata gave the other boy a blank stare.

Kageyama sighed in exasperation. For a second, he forgot that Hinata was pretty goddamn stupid. "...Never mind. How about we do something else now?"

Hinata brightened, quickly forgetting about Kageyama’s embarrassment. “Okay! Let’s watch a horror movie then!”

Kageyama looked at Hinata uneasily. “...A horror movie...?” 

The other boy nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Unless...you’re too much of a chicken!”

Kageyama made a “tch” noise for the second time that day. “I’m not a chicken. In fact, I’ll watch any horror movie.”

“Really? Well, let’s watch one then!” Hinata said, finally getting up from the floor and sitting down on the couch.

Little did Hinata know, but Kageyama had never seen a horror movie before. Actually, Kageyama had never done many things before, especially when it came to technology. He wasn’t exactly someone you would call “tech-savvy”.

Hinata went on something called "Netflix", which Kageyama had vaguely heard about. He remembered that Suga had one time invited Daichi to "netflix and chill", which Kageyama didn't understand at all. Daichi sure looked embarrassed afterwards though.

"Hm...let's watch this one!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing at the screen and snapping Kageyama out of his thoughts. The movie that he was pointing at looked cheesy and didn't actually look scary at all, but since Kageyama had never watched a horror movie before, he didn't really know what to expect (even if it looked downright ridiculous). 

"Uh...sure. It doesn't really look scary though." Kageyama said, squinting at the screen.  
Hinata pouted. "Well, you never know! Let's just give it a try! If it's boring, we can always watch a different one!" 

Kageyama considered it. "...Alright."

Hinata smiled. "I knew you'd agree with me!" he said, pressing "play" on the remote. 

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

It turned out that Kageyama was right. The movie was boring, or at least that's what he thought after the first five minutes had passed. Since he found it so agonizingly uninteresting, Kageyama started to zone out, when suddenly he remembered something. Didn't Hinata say something important after he slapped Kageyama and he was about to kill him? Something like...he would "do anything" if Kageyama let him live?

Yup, that was right. He really did say that. 

Now was Kageyama's chance. It was the perfect opportunity to remind Hinata of what he had said earlier. But what did Kageyama exactly want from him? After a few seconds of pondering, he finally decided on something. 

"Hey Hinata. Do you remember what you said earlier? After you slapped me across the face and I was just about to murder you?" Kageyama asked, trying his best to focus on the movie even though he was more interested in reminding Hinata of what he had said. 

"Huh? Nope. What'd I say?" Hinata replied, eyes glued to the screen and only half listening to what Kageyama was saying. 

"You said you would 'do anything' if I didn't kill you."

"I said that? Really? Well, what does that have to do with the movie?" 

"It has nothing to do with the movie. I just have something I want you to do."

Hinata didn't respond. He was too busy watching the movie that he subconsciously tuned Kageyama out. 

"Hey, answer me, diphole. Didn’t you hear me?"

Hinata shushed him, not even glancing at the other boy. 

Deciding that repeating himself probably wouldn't work, Kageyama got up and stood in front of Hinata, who made a noise of surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Hinata protested, trying his best to see the screen. 

"I said I have something I want you to do for me." Kageyama responded, strangely calm.

Hinata looked at Kageyama, kind of intimidated that he was acting calm instead of furious, but he tried his best not to show it. He then sighed in defeat, pausing the movie. "Okay, fiiiiine...what stupid thing do you want?"

Kageyama sat back down, avoiding Hinata’s gaze and looking down at the floor. "Okay. Well...."

Hinata waited patiently for Kageyama to finish his sentence.

"Um. Well. Uh...what I want..." Kageyama continued, steadily growing redder and redder.

"Yeah! Go on! What is it that you want?" 

"...U-Um...it's..." 

"Kageyama? Are you okay? You look kind of constipated..." Hinata said, giving Kageyama a worried look. "I'll show you where the bathroom is if you need it that badly!"

Kageyama shook his head, clearly irritated that Hinata couldn’t understand. "I’m not constipated, DUMBASS! I just want you to hold hands with me!" he said, his face flushed from both anger and embarrassment. 

It took both of them a few seconds to register what he had just said. 

"Wait, no, I didn't mean-" Kageyama started, but was interrupted by Hinata laughing. 

A few minutes passed as Hinata kept on laughing, while Kageyama stared at the other boy in confusion.

The more Hinata laughed, the more Kageyama’s blood pressure started to rise. “Why are you laughing so much?! What’s so funny?!” he finally demanded, unable to handle the humiliation caused by Hinata’s laughter.

"You...y-you just...want to hold hands with me?" Hinata managed to say in between laughs. "That's it?"

Kageyama looked mildly offended. “Yeah...what’s so wrong with that? Is that bad or something?”

Hinata shook his head, finally beginning to get over himself. “No, there’s nothing wrong with that, stupid! It’s just that that’s such a small thing to ask for! Why not like, ask for a kiss or something? I mean, holding hands is fun too, but it’s not that big of a deal!”

At the mention of the word “kiss”, Kageyama immediately felt mortified. Why did he have to bring that up all of a sudden?

“Well, if all you really want to do is hold hands, that’s fine by me too! I don’t mind at all!” Hinata continued, not giving Kageyama enough time to respond. He then grabbed Kageyama’s hand, which caught him by complete surprise.

“See! It’s not that hard to do!” Hinata grinned, giving Kageyama’s hand a light squeeze. 

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Kageyama was unable to function. He immediately froze up once Hinata touched him, and it didn’t even seem like he was breathing.

Of course, being the person he is, Hinata didn’t notice at all. Instead he just pressed “play” on the remote, and resumed watching the movie.

After a little while, Kageyama did eventually come to terms with the fact that yes, he was holding hands with Hinata Shouyou. He still couldn’t exactly focus on the movie though. Although he did get over it for the most part, his heart was still beating fast and he kept glancing at their intertwined hands. 

At one point, a “scary” part of the movie came up. Regardless of the “scary” part just being a predictable jumpscare, Hinata screamed, startling Kageyama and causing him to scream too. Hinata hid his face behind Kageyama’s back, clutching onto the other boy’s hand. 

“Haha...I knew you’d get scared, Kageyama…!” Hinata said, peeking behind Kageyama’s back to watch the screen. 

"Yeah...look who's talking..." Kageyama replied, so startled from Hinata's yell that he completely forgot that they were holding hands. Now, his full attention was on the movie.

Throughout the movie, there were more "scary" parts, but none that made Hinata scream like the very first one. At the most, Hinata hid behind Kageyama and held his hand tightly, making pathetically quiet whimpering noises. Kageyama would've found it funny if he wasn't scared too. He didn't make any noises like Hinata did, but he always jolted and squeezed the other boy's hand subconsciously. Honestly, it was just a huge mess for the both of them.

Soon, the movie ended with Hinata remaining behind Kageyama's back, covering his eyes with his free hand. 

"Did the movie end already...?" Hinata asked uncertainly, peeking at the screen behind his hand. 

Kageyama nodded. He wouldn't ever admit it, especially not to Hinata, but he was a little shaken up because of everything "scary" that had happened in the movie. "...Yeah. It's over." 

Hinata dropped his free hand and looked at the screen, confirming that what Kageyama said was true. He then moved out from behind Kageyama and reached for the remote, which was kind of difficult since the two were still holding hands. With a little effort, Hinata eventually managed to grab the remote and shut the TV off. 

Hinata turned to look at Kageyama, giving him a nervous smile. "See...I knew you were a chicken...!" 

"Says the one who screamed like a little girl."

Hinata didn't have any comeback for that one, so he just huffed in response. He suddenly realized that his hand felt uncomfortably warm, and then he remembered he was still holding hands with Kageyama. He then let go, wiping his hand on his pants. 

"Your hand is so sweaty, Kageyama! It's grooooss!" Hinata teased, making a disgusted face.

Kageyama frowned, looked at his hand, and then back to Hinata. "It's not that sweaty."

"Yeah it is! Touch your hand! Then you'll see what I mean!"

Kageyama did as he was told and touched his hand, making a weird face as he did so.

"SEE! I told you!" Hinata said triumphantly.

Kageyama glared at him, opened his mouth to say something, but then yawned instead. 

"You're tired already? Wow, you're weaker than I thought. Well, I guess it is kind of late...let's just go to bed then!" Hinata decided, not bothering to ask if Kageyama even wanted to go to bed.  
Fortunately, Kageyama really was tired; in fact, he was so tired that he couldn't even come up with a retort to Hinata's comment about him being weak. 

The light haired boy got up from the couch, taking Kageyama's hand and dragging him all the way upstairs. It proved to be harder than Hinata thought, though. After all, Kageyama was pretty heavy and Hinata wasn't too strong. But the pair eventually did make it up to Hinata's room, and once they made it, Kageyama immediately collapsed onto the floor. 

"Hey! What're you doing? My bed's over there, y'know!" Hinata said, tugging on Kageyama's sleeve. 

All Kageyama did in response was nod slowly. He definitely didn't seem like he was getting up anytime soon. 

Hinata kept tugging on the other boy's sleeve, whining. "Kageyama...come on..." 

The other boy just gave him a dazed look. 

"Were you really that drained from the movie?" Hinata asked, growing more and more annoyed. "Fine, fine. Drastic times call for drastic measures, I guess!" 

Hinata leaned down, his face dangerously close to Kageyama's. At this, Kageyama reeled back, suddenly very much awake.

"So? Are you awake now?" Hinata said, grinning.

Kageyama quickly nodded, getting up. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm awake now."

"Okay, good! Wait, you don't have any pajamas, do you? Do you want to borrow some of mine?" 

The thought of wearing Hinata's clothes made Kageyama feel queasy, but not in a bad way. "Um. Well...wouldn't your clothes be way too small for me?”

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that. Well, you can still borrow them if you want! I don't really care! Unless you really don't want to wear them. They're not dirty though, trust me!" 

Kageyama thought about it. Him? Wearing Hinata's clothes? The thought made him feel weird, but he decided to give it a shot. Sleeping in the clothes he was wearing right now would be too uncomfortable, and he was sure that Hinata's pajamas would be pretty cozy, even if they were ten sizes too small.

"Okay. I'll wear them then, I guess."

Hinata beamed. "Okay! Give me a sec!" 

He then started to rummage through his drawers, trying to find what could work for someone as tall as Kageyama. The best thing he could find was a "big" bright orange t-shirt. He then grabbed a shirt with yellow suns all over it and a pair of white shorts for himself.

Hinata threw the orange shirt at Kageyama, who almost didn't catch it. 

"Sorry Kageyama, but I don't think you can wear any of my pants...I think you would rip them if you tried to wear them!" Hinata said apologetically, immediately taking off his clothes and beginning to change. 

Kageyama quickly turned away, shielding his eyes. "Um. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

The two eventually finished changing, even though the shirt Kageyama wore was a little too small and he was forced to sleep with his pants on. It was either that or sleeping in his underwear, which he'd rather die than do that. Although Kageyama wouldn't ever say it aloud, he did think that Hinata looked pretty cute in his pajamas, even if it was something only an eight year old would wear. 

"Who's sleeping on the floor?" Kageyama asked, noticing that there was only one bed but two people.

Hinata gave Kageyama a perplexed look. "Huh? I thought it'd be okay if we slept in the same bed though!" 

Kageyama's heart instantly skipped a beat, but he tried his best to calm himself down and not get so overwhelmed. At this rate, he would die of a heart attack. 

"Oh. Alright. That works too." Kageyama managed to say, ignoring how fast his heart was beating. 

Hinata smiled. "Okay! Let me turn off the light." 

As Hinata went over and turned off the light, Kageyama got into bed and faced the wall. He definitely didn't want to face Hinata in fear of something happening. If something happened that would catch him off guard, he was 100% sure he would have a heart attack and die.

Kageyama heard Hinata get into bed, moving so incredibly close that he could feel his body heat. Why did he have to be so close to him? Hadn't he ever heard of something called "personal space"?

"Hey. Kageyama. Are you awake?" Hinata whispered into the other boy's ear loudly. 

Kageyama covered his ear with one of his hands, not expecting Hinata to basically yell in his ear. "Yeah, dumbass. I'm still awake. How could I sleep with you here?" 

He could feel Hinata shrug beside him. "Okay. Fair point."

Kageyama closed his eyes, choosing to just ignore Hinata. Even though he probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep, that didn't change the fact that he was completely exhausted from everything that had happened that day.

After a few minutes of silence, Hinata spoke again.

"Kageyama. Are you still awake?"

The other boy didn't respond. He was already drifting off into sleep and it hadn't even been five minutes yet. Yup, Hinata thought, Kageyama is definitely weak.

"Hey. Kageyama. Wake up." Hinata whispered harshly, shaking the dark haired boy gently.

"What…? What the hell do you want...?" Kageyama groaned, swatting Hinata's hand away. 

Hinata grinned. "Nothing. But I do have a question. Who do you think the cutest person on our volleyball team is?" 

It was a few seconds before Kageyama responded. "...You, probably." 

"Really? I hope you know I'll never let you live that one down."

Kageyama just grunted in response. Hinata guessed he was just too tired to care that what he said was definitely going to be used for blackmail later. 

"Fine, fine. I'll let you sleep..." Hinata said, deciding that Kageyama was no fun when he didn't respond with any words.

After that, it was silent, save for the fact that Hinata made a lot of noise when he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's waist and nuzzled his face into his back. Any other time Kageyama would've been fidgety and probably dead inside, but he was past the point of caring at this point. Hinata was very content, to say the least.

The two eventually fell fast asleep, with Kageyama's last thought being that he felt a soft, small animal next to him for some reason. 

However, Kageyama woke up once something had kicked him. 

"What the hell...?" Kageyama said to himself, looking around in the darkness. He didn't understand what had caused him to wake up, and being unable to see anything made him even more frustrated. 

That all changed when he got kicked a second time, though.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Kageyama exclaimed, turning around and glaring at Hinata. The other boy was still asleep, but Kageyama assumed he moved around a lot in his sleep. Not that that was much of a surprise. 

Before Kageyama could wake Hinata up, the other boy kicked him for the third time. 

"OW! Hinata, what the hell?" Kageyama said angrily, shaking the other boy to wake him up. 

However, that didn't work. In fact, doing that just made it worse. Instead of kicking Kageyama again, Hinata punched him right in the stomach. And it wasn't even a light punch either.

Kageyama cursed loudly, pushing Hinata away from him. Unfortunately for Hinata, Kageyama misjudged the distance and the other boy fell on the floor with a loud thump. 

"Ow...what happened...?" Kageyama heard Hinata say quietly. The light haired boy stood up, stumbling a little since he couldn't see anything at all.

"You fucking hit me like, three times in your sleep." Kageyama stated, a bit pissed off.

"Haha, oh yeah! I do that sometimes. I must've forgot to tell you!" Hinata replied, getting back into bed like he hadn't fallen just moments ago.

Kageyama grunted. "Whatever. Just go back to sleep."

"That's what I'm planning to do, stupid!"

Kageyama closed his eyes, half mad that he was woken up and half too tired to care that much. He felt Hinata press up against him, and he wasn't really sure how to feel about it, but he decided that he didn't mind having Hinata so close to him. It was kind of comforting, actually. The rest of the night was uneventful, even though Hinata was still a bit restless. He never hit Kageyama in his sleep again though, which was all that really mattered. 

Hinata woke up to the sound of something outside. Looking around, he found his clock, which read 7:12. Wait. 7:12? That can't be right, can it?

Hinata literally jumped out of bed in a panic, looking out the window. His initial thought was right. It really was the bus.

"KAGEYAMA! WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Hinata shouted, shaking Kageyama violently and then quickly changing and getting dressed.

Kageyama woke up suddenly, rubbing his eyes and looking around. Where even was he?

"KAGEYAMA! AREN'T YOU LISTENING? I SAID WE'RE GONNA BE LATE TO SCHOOL!" Hinata repeated, still panicking.

Oh, that's right. He was at Hinata's house. Wait, did he say late to school?

Kageyama quickly got out of bed, doing the same thing as Hinata and changing. He didn't even care that the other boy was half naked right in front of him; what was important was that they made it to school on time. 

Just as Kageyama was about to sprint downstairs, Hinata got in front of him.

"Wait. Give me a piggy back ride." Hinata demanded, a serious expression on his face.

"What? Are you kidding me? We don't have time-" Kageyama started, but was quickly cut off.

"It'll be faster, trust me." Hinata interrupted, still very much serious.

Kageyama stared at the other boy for a few seconds.

"Okay. Get on." he finally said, crouching down for Hinata to jump on his back.

Hinata did exactly that, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck so that he wouldn't slide off. The dark haired boy ran downstairs, carrying Hinata quite easily, much to his surprise. As soon as the two got outside, Kageyama stood up, successfully forcing Hinata to get off. 

"I don't think that really made anything faster, y'know." Kageyama commented, walking at a brisk pace. 

"Oh, I know." Hinata said gleefully. "I just wanted a piggy back ride."

Kageyama shook his head. "You're such a dumbass."

Hinata ignored the insult. "Hey Kageyama, do you remember what you said last night?"

"Huh? No. What'd I say?"

"Well, I asked who you thought the cutest person on our volleyball team was."

At the sound of that, Kageyama instantly knew where this was going.

"Hinata, I didn't mean whatever the hell I said-"

"And you were like 'Oh, it's definitely you, Shouyou-chan~'!" 

Kageyama stopped in his tracks. "Hinata, I most definitely did not say that." 

"Yeah you did! I heard you very clearly!" Hinata said, stopping besides Kageyama.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you just misheard. Because I would never say that. Even if I was tired."

"Alright, alright. Whatever you say, Tobio." 

Before Kageyama could register that Hinata called him by his first name, the other boy reached up and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me! I won't tell anyone. Well, besides our entire team, that is."

"Wait, what-" Kageyama began, but it was too late. Hinata was already running away.

"Don't worry Kageyama! I'm sure everyone will only talk about it for a month or so!" Hinata yelled, looking over his shoulder and grinning brightly. 

"WAIT! YOU STUPID SHIT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO ANYONE!" Kageyama shouted, taking off after Hinata.

As Hinata laughed, he realized he still didn’t exactly understand what love was. But one thing was for sure; he definitely loved Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
